YouLove
by bookiealchemist
Summary: How many chances there were that your famous crush would like you back? The chance of a click -and a video, it seemed. [YouTubers AU].
1. Chapter 1

_**YouLove**_

* * *

 _subscribe to me_

* * *

Lucy couldn't stop laughing.

For real.

From the start of the video, she hasn't been able to stop. So much for a kind-of-professional, to be fangirling over someone's video.

But how could she not, when it was _him_ on the screen?

She laughed at what he said, again, and she even had to pause it for a minute to calm herself down. It was not her first time doing so. She did it when she read, when she watched something, or when she did anything at all.

She had to stop, take a deep breath, and restart.

Though this time, she stopped a little longer. She'd paused it on the right moment: he was smiling sheepishly, an adorable blush on his cheeks, as he scratched his scarf adorned neck.

Sometimes she felt stupid for acting like that over a boy who wasn't a proper celebrity -he was just a boy who enjoyed uploading videos on YouTube.

And a boy who had a million subscribers, also.

Okay, so he was a kind of celebrity. There was no person on YouTube -or Tumblr or Twitter- that hadn't heard of him at least once.

Because _FireDragonSlayer_ was someone who was well known. And Lucy was his fan.

His videos weren't serious. He didn't make charity projects nor analysis about shows or video games. He wasn't a critic nor a tutorial maker.

As Lucy had discovered, he only was a guy enjoying his life. Most of his videos showed that -a handful of random moments on his life, pranking his friends or doing weird stuff. Yes, he sometimes talked about his favorite animes -another reason why Lucy liked his stuff so much- and he answered a lot of questions his fans made him.

He was one of Lucy's favorite channels since the moment she created her own.

And Lucy was proud of her own achievements. Her channel, called _CelestialSpirits_ had its five hundred thousand subscribers.

Her videos were about her talking about anime, shows, movies, mostly books. People said she was pretty funny, too. She still wasn't sure what had gotten her so many followers, but it filled her with warmth happiness every time she gained a new one, or someone liked her stuff.

She clicked the play button again, hugging her pillow to her chest.

If someone saw her like this, they'd think she was such a creep.

 _Screw them._

He was reading some random questions his subscribers made him now.

With those random questions, she'd learned his name was Natsu, he was seventeen years old, he liked to eat a lot and that he owned a blue cat named Happy.

"Your favorite food?" Natsu read on his own screen. He smiled happily, before shouting, "Of course it is super spicy chicken!"

Lucy coughed at that. Sometimes his replies were so… shocking. Maybe that's why he was so famous, too.

"How did you get Happy? Why is it blue?" Natsu read.

Ah, Happy's story was something Lucy always wanted to hear. Why the little, cute cat was blue was one of Lucy's biggest mysteries unsolved. Could she get what she wanted now?

"Ah," Natsu smiled, but it was so fake. Everybody could notice that. "My dad give him to me, and he's blue because I was a curious kid, I guess."

Lucy frowned, hugging the pillow closer. She tried not to dwell too much on his words, or his sad expression, but her trash mind didn't stop. She wondered who was his dad, or the exact reason why Happy's flurr was a beautiful shade of blue.

"If you could give advice to your followers, what would it be?" he read."Uh well, it's easy. Dragons are the good guys, not the princes. Don't let classic stories mess with your mind."

At this, Lucy couldn't help but laugh again. Oh, if only she had the courage to send him some questions. She didn't know why shyness took over her every time she went to his Tumblr and into his ask box.

She didn't follow him there. It would be meaningless, considering she barely used her Tumblr either. Only to share her newest videos, or to check if she had any asks too. She rarely reblogged stuff.

She liked using Twitter better. And YouTube, of course.

"Which are your favorites channels?" Natsu read, before chuckling.

Lucy's heart stopped.

"Oh, it's kinda difficult. I like, there are a lot of wonderful ones out there. Let's see… uh, I like _TwinSlayers_ , Sting and Rogue are idiots. _LittleSky_ is cool, Wendy's my favorite cousin after all. And so many more, like _AnimalShifter_ , _DemonGoddness_ , _ScarletHair_ … But definitely the worsts are _IronMetal_ and the bastards' _IceMage_."

Lucy's heart both laughed and sunk at the same time. She knew all the channels he mentioned, and they were brilliant too. Even the ones he didn't like, though she knew he said it because she's seen the three boys fighting.

But it hurt her somehow that he didn't know about her existence. She wasn't a phantom on YouTube…

"Oh, and I discovered one recently that's pretty cool too. And funny. It's _CelestialSpirits_." Natsu added.

Oh my God.

Almost instantly, Lucy's phone rang at her side, making her jump out of her state. Pausing the video, she grabbed it to see what she expected. A message from Levy.

Levy was her school friend, but gladly, Levy was a Youtuber too. They'd met after Levy commented on Lucy's video, and they became friends, chatting via Skype. After a while, they crossed paths on their school, recognizing each other for the first time. They became the best of friends.

"Did you see it?" Levy's message read.

Lucy excitedly typed back, "I'm dead."

"How does it feel that your crush noticed you? Lucky girl."

Well, her cheeks hurt for smiling so much. "Amazing,"

Though it made her feel kind of bad. She knew deep inside that her tiny friend found attractive the YouTuber named Gajeel, or, _IronMetal_. But since Levy didn't have much subscribers, Gajeel didn't even suspect about her existence.

Lucy related.

Until five seconds ago.

"I'm so happy for you, Lu!" Levy sent her. "Do you plan on thanking him on your next video?"

Lucy stopped to think about it for a second, but she shook her head, even though no one was seeing her.

"Nah," she texted. "He didn't subscribe to my channel, and if I do it'll look like a desperate fangirl of him. One of the thousands," she sighed.

"You're right, Lu, always so smart!" Levy sent back.

Lucy smiled, and dropping her phone to her bed again, she continued to watch the video to the end.

It was more of silly questions, and he replied to each one with an unexpected answer or a funny comment. When it finished, Lucy scrolled down to see the comments below.

" _Natsu, slay me with that smile."_

" _You're always so funny XD"_

" _You look so hot~"_

" _Watch my videos!"_

" _Ah, I wish you were my boyfriend :s"_

" _You're awesome as always!"_

" _Nice video. It's always nice to know a little more about you. Thanks for liking my videos."_ This one was from Erza, or better known as _ScarletHair_.

Lucy closed her laptop. She didn't know why she read the other's comment when herself wasn't brave enough to say something. Even after he said that about her…

She bit her lip, smiling again. Her cheeks already hurt for doing so.

A knock echoed into her room, and she straightened up. "Come in," she called.

One of her maids entered, smiling politely at her. "Good evening, Miss Heartfilia. Your bath is ready."

Ah, for a moment she'd forgot about her real life. Of course she still was living in her empty, boring mansion, while thousands of maids worked around, her father secluded on his own office, working and working without end.

The whole reason why she'd created her own world on the internet.

"I'll go on a second," Lucy said, dismissing the blonde maid.

When the door closed again, Lucy sighed and grabbed her phone, checking her YouTube profile. Just some thumbs up on her latest video yesterday, but not the subscriber she wanted.

Maybe it still was a hopeless dream, after all.

Pursing her lips, she placed her cell phone in her nightstand, before exiting her room.

Someday, _maybe_...

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 1387. Ah, a new project I started! I hope I got this right :P Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!**_

 _ **I don't own Fairy Tail, YouTube, Twitter, Tumblr, Skype. All of them belong to their respective creator.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**YouLove**_

* * *

 _but baby, I'm still waiting for you_

* * *

"Okay, so," Lucy started, smiling at the recording camera placed in front of her. " _YukiStellar_ on Tumblr requested my opinion on the anime Hunter x Hunter, thanks!"

Lucy cleared her throat, pushing down her anxiety, as she always did whenever she recorded a new video. She thanked that so far, the thumbs down were almost inexistent in her account. She hoped it stayed that way.

500.000 subscribers were a really big number. For her, at least.

"I really loved the anime!" Lucy grinned, sighing contently as she remembered. "Its plot is quite interesting, and don't even let me start about character development. Truly amazing and well done. I could give you a list of my favorite moments, but I don't want to spoil anything to you guys,"

"So, this anime gives you so many feels! I laughed, and cried, and got to be an emotional wreck. Specially on the final arc. I totally suggest you watch it! My favorite character? Killua, of course! Adorable, dork, smart, fast, strong, dark, and too well-looking for a 12 to 14 years old."

Lucy wiggled her eyebrows at the camera, chuckling to herself.

One thing she'd learned over the lastest months: shyness wouldn't make her go anywhere. If she secluded herself even on the internet, she would still be a loner. She was there to let herself be, to do what she wanted. Other people's opinion only mattered when it was constructive criticism.

"On another note," she continued. " _LittleSky_ asked me about my opinion about the latest Noragami Aragoto episode from yesterday, and as a manga reader too, I must say things will get pretty interesting from now on. The animation was very well done, too. I enjoyed it, and I hope you did too,"

She gave out her biggest grin. Another thing she'd learned: you should talk like the other person was on front of you, and not like you were a geek talking to a freaking camera that may or may not be functioning correctly.

" _LittleAnime_ asked if… if I saw _FireDragonSlayer'_ s latest video?" her voice went an octave higher as she finished the question, and by the end of it she was sure her face was red.

Quickly, she got up and stopped the recording. At least, she knew how to save the first part, so she hadn't to worry about redoing it.

She sat back on her chair and swirled, her head thrown back, her eyes fixed on the fancy ceiling of her room.

Why did someone actually ask something like that?

Oh no, what if it was some of his crazy fans that now wanted to kill her only because he now seemed to like her videos even if he damnit still didn't subscribe to her channel?

Or was she only overreacting?

Sighing, she decided to do the best she could. She sent a text to Levy explaining the situation, and as she expected, the answer came as fast as always.

"WHAT?"

Lucy crossed her legs like a kid as she typed, "I was doing my new video and that came,"

Instead of replying, Levy called her. Lucy quickly pressed the green button and put her phone next to her ear.

"You have to be kidding me," Levy said on the other line, her sweet voice as serious as she could when she tried to hide her excitement.

"I'm serious," Lucy said, "I was so calmed and then…"

"I see a brighter future for you," Levy joked.

Lucy bit her lip, looking at the flashing screen of her pink notebook. Her YouTube profile was opened, "Well, it's true that I gained 500 subscribers since he uploaded that video… but it doesn't mean anything!"

"How can it not mean anything?" Levy said, and Lucy could picture her friend rolling her big, brown eyes. "He likes your videos,"

Lucy frowned, scrolling down in the list of her newest followers. "Not so much…" she murmured grumpy.

"Aww, Lu, cheer up!" Levy said, "He'll do it eventually. You know how celebrities are…"

"Selfish and arrogants and fucking rich?" Lucy asked.

Levy chuckled, "Not all of them. Hey, since when did you become such a party pooper?"

"I am not," Lucy whined. "I try to be realistic. This guy is never subscribing to me."

"I am the one that should say that…" Levy sighed. "Really, you should have a little more faith,"

"I try but… it's so difficult," Lucy leaned back on her chair again, spinning around.

"Did you check his Twitter today?" Levy asked.

"Levy, I'm not that crazy over him." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I think _you_ are the one with a crush on him."

"Oh please." Levy snorted. "Yes, he's kinda attractive and funny, but definitely not my type."

"Right, because your type are gigantic guys with piercings and long hair with a punk style," Lucy laughed. "And, with a bad singing voice."

"Hey!" Levy protested. "He doesn't sing bad!" Silence. "Well… that bad,"

And Lucy lost it. She laughed until her stomach hurt, and tears fell from her eyes. She could hear Levy's curses as she waited for her to calm down.

"I thought we were talking about you here," Levy pointed.

Lucy stopped. "Oh right. What can I say to that question? I don't want to sound… obsessive? Like, _oh my God yes I saw it and I loved it, how could I not? Please FireDragonSlayer follow me?"_

Levy chuckled. "Right. What if you ignore it?"

Lucy gasped on horror. "I can't! That would be so mean of me,"

"I bet you have tons of questions," Levy reasoned.

"Still," Lucy argued. "I only have ten today. I can't say I missed it, I hate lying."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna lie."

"Lucy, are you hormonal today? If you are on those days of the month, I-"

"Please Levy, stop there." Lucy sweated. "I'm just going to say I didn't watch it yet, and then rewatch it so it isn't that bad of a lie,"

Rewatch it for the fifth time.

"It doesn't make it any better," Levy said. "You're probably making it worse."

"Then what would you do?" Lucy bit her lip.

"I would say the truth, and then thank him for the mention with your cutest smile so you have him kissing your feet,"

"Oh my," Lucy chuckled, but then it turned into concern. "But… what if he thinks I'm just another one of the thousands?"

"Lu, since when does it matter to you what others think?" Levy asked.

"I guess you're right," Lucy sighed. "Okay, I'll hang up. Gotta continue the video,"

"Okay, by Lu! Good luck," and the call ended.

Lucy put her phone down, starting to to record again. She cleared her throat and continued,

" _LittleAnime_ asked if I saw _FireDragonSlayer_ 's latest video." Lucy repeated with a smile, much calmer now. Though, her heart was still beating hard and fast.

"I did!" Lucy grinned sweetly. "It was fun. And I must thank him for liking my videos,"

 _And I must ask him if he wants to maybe subscribe or what…_

"Moving on," she continued, "An anonymous asked me what my favorite book is…"

* * *

Lucy sighed, stretching her arms over her head. She tiredly smiled at the screen of her notebook flashing _Video Uploaded_. She closed it, deciding to be wait for time to pass watching a movie.

But as soon as she stood up from her desk, her phone vibrated, indicating someone liked her video.

Frowning, she took it out of her pocket. Her heart stopped as she read,

 _FireDragonSlayer likes your video._

Unable to believe it, Lucy slowly sat on her floor, ogling at her screen, reading the same over and over again. Oh my. Was this a dream? It definitely was a good one.

She was quick to screenshot it and send it to Levy.

But even when the answer came, she ignored it. How could she believe it was happening? It felt so surreal. So like a dream.

Her hopes even made her believe that he would write a comment, but as minutes passed, nothing happened. Just the usual messages like,

" _You're so pretty!"_

" _Nice smile ;)"_

" _OMG now I want to watch that anime. Sounds great!"_

" _So jealous that Natsu noticed you."_

" _Great job!"_

Lucy blushed to all of them, happiness filling her. It happened every time she got a comment.

But she continued to scroll down until the first message reappeared, and she read it again, biting her lip. So he really watched her channel.

"This must be a dream!" she squealed, and unconsciously, she let out a high pitched fangirl scream.

"Are you okay, Lady?" a maid asked her.

Lucy jumped in shock, looking at the young woman with wide eyes. "Uh… yes,"

"Are you sure?" the girl said. She was putting Lucy's clothes in her wardrobe.

"Yes," Lucy nodded. "Uh… how long have you been there?"

"Since two minutes ago, Lady," the maid frowned at her, eyeing her worriedly.

Lucy blushed. "Oh… okay. But could you knock next time?" she smiled softly.

"I did knock," the woman said, arching her eyebrow. "But you didn't answer, Lady. I was worried for you, too."

"Oh, sorry. Don't mind me," Lucy said, standing up from the floor.

She threw herself over her bed, trying not to let out any weird sounds. Finally, she read Levy's text complimenting her and _told you so._

Lucy rolled her eyes, smiling against her will.

It was true that happiness came from the littlest things.

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 1590. Thank you so much for all the reviews, for favoriting and following this story! I hope I didn't mess up with this chapter . And you'll have to forgive if I make a mistake about YouTube, I don't have an account there so...**_

 _ **I don't own Hunter x Hunter nor Noragami Aragoto. They belong to their respective authors.**_

 _ **Shout outs to=MilankaLovesMetal - starfiresusan18 - RansomeNote - PuddyKatz - shvartzit - XxAceLawxX - brooke0315 - Person - Guest - NeonTiger101 - KaUiA - Iralu - CrimsonLightKey - simpleory - NaLu x Buckets - Jozanimelover - fanakatsuki - Lia Dragneel.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**YouLove**_

* * *

 _favorite_

* * *

"Levy!" Lucy whined, putting her head over her friend's shoulder. Of course she had to lean down, Levy was small.

Said best friend pushed her head off and rolled her brown eyes, "You're such a drama queen when you want to be, Lucy."

Lucy got up and glared at her, tying her hair up in a messy ponytail. "I am not a drama queen. I am a drama princess."

"It's the same thing!" Levy said.

"Of course not!" Lucy rolled her eyes. "Being a princess is so different than being a queen. It means I'm not a drama queen, that's all. I don't see the need to explain this. Levy, you're supposed to be the smart one here!"

Levy sighed, done with her friend's rambles. Still, she kept walking by her side down the corridors of their private only girls school. The short skirts of their uniforms blew as they moved, the white shirt buttoned up until the top, where a blue tie laid.

"Have you thought of making a video in the uniform?" Levy asked, changing the subject. "You totally rock it."

"Thanks, but no," Lucy sighed. "It would be giving out private information."

"Isn't showing your face to the world giving out private information?"

"Fair enough," Lucy gave up. "Hey! Don't change the subject."

"Lucy, I'm so done with you being pitiful about a boy not subscribing to your channel," Levy said.

"Argh, you're right." Lucy said, straightening up. "Why do I even bother."

"I'm always right." Levy teased.

"Right. Now, let's talk about someone else!" Lucy said as cheerful as possible.

"Did you see his Twitter when I told you to?"

"Levy!"

"Sorry,"

"You don't sound sorry at all," Lucy puffed out her cheeks. "What a friend you are."

"I'm not your friend," Levy grinned. "I'm your best friend."

"Best friends aren't supposed to drag you back into depression!"

"You're not depressed." Levy rolled her eyes. "You're just overreacting. I'd know when you're feeling sad."

"You're right," Lucy said again, giving up. Her friend knew her all to well.

"Now, did you see it?" Levy repeated.

"No… I forgot." Lucy admitted.

"How can you forget about Natsu Dragneel?" Levy asked, perplexed. "You're Lucy!"

"Levy!" Lucy yelled, a little bit too loud, causing everyone to shot their head towards them, giving them weird and annoyed looks.

Lucy immediately blocked them; she was too used to being look down like she was a weirdo, some kind of alien specimen that had wrongly arrived to their fancy and elegant school. It was not fair that Levy suffered the same fate just because she was the only kind one to actually care enough to befriend her.

 _If only they knew_ , Lucy thought. That she was a super rich girl, and her father was the head of an internationally known company. She prayed every night that none of them saw her videos accidentally, or that would be the end of her.

"What?" Levy asked. "I'm just doing my job. Now give me your phone, mine's out of battery."

Lucy grumpily unlocked her phone and gave it to her, watching painfully as her best friend's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"There, there," Levy grinned proudly, shoving the phone back in her hands. "Well, I'm glad you followed him there, if you didn't I'd have to take dramastic measures."

Lucy rolled her eyes, looking at the screen while she bit her lip. "You're gonna be the death of me-"

She stopped mid sentence, her eyes widening as she read over and over his latest tweet from yesterday.

 _Yosh, like I said, her videos are gold!_

Her heart beat faster with hope, because maybe, just maybe, he was talking about her videos, and for the moment nothing could make her happier.

She was loser like that.

But as she read it for the tenth time, she sighed. "Why did you show me this? It's not like he's talking about me…"

Levy slapped her own forehead. "Lucy! Are you blind or what? He tweeted this after uploading his video _and_ saying he found your channel!"

"But…" she groaned. "It may be just a coincidence!"

"I don't think so," Levy insisted. "Now send him a message. That'll prove my point."

"Are you crazy or what?" Lucy almost yelled, chuckling hysterically. "I'd never so something as… extreme as that!"

"Really Lucy? Extreme?" Levy rolled her eyes yet again. "You drama queen. Didn't you say that you've learned about not being shy on the internet world because that wouldn't lead you to anything?"

"Not in this kind of situation!" Lucy argued.

"Lucy, he's just a kid on the internet," Levy pointed. "What can go wrong?"

"Everything!" Lucy said. "My internet life could easily end by one of his words because practically the whole world knows about him, I may lose hope of finding someone else to have a crush on and the list goes on and on!"

"Drama queen," Levy sang teaseful.

"I am not!" Lucy insisted.

She looked at the screen again, to read the same words, when something caught her eye.

"Did you… did you just fave his tweet from _my_ phone?" Lucy yelled, her cheeks heating up from embarrassment.

"You wouldn't never take the next step if you continue like this!" Levy argued, frowning. "You are being weirdly shy about him lately."

"You're imagining things," Lucy's cheeks reddened.

"Mm…" Levy said, still not believing her.

"Okay," Lucy sighed, admitting defeat. "I'm afraid I'll do something so stupid that he may stop watching my videos…"

"Oh Lu," Levy said, hugging her tightly. "He'll never stop watching you… as weird as it sounds. I'll be there to stop you from fucking up!"

Lucy chuckled, hugging her back. "Ah, you're such a good friend, Levy!"

Levy broke the embrace and laughed, continuing their way towards their next class. "Anytime!"

"But now I'm deleting that fav," Lucy said.

Levy turned around faster than she thought herself was capable and stopped Lucy's hand by grabbing her wrist. "Wait! Don't do that!"

Lucy groaned. "But he'll not notice anyways!"

"If that's the case why are you even deleting it?" Levy asked, fighting back with Lucy's strength. It was in moments like this where she hated being so tiny.

"Because I want to!" Lucy fought, struggling in her friend's grip to press back the yellow star at the bottom of his tweet to unfavorite it.

"Don't do it!" Levy pleaded. "Pretty pretty please?"

"Levy!" Lucy said, snapping out of her surprisingly strong grip.

Levy sighed out in defeat, her shoulders falling down. At least, she'd tried hard. If her best friend wanted to be so stubborn and go back into her lonely corner, then let her be.

"Wait." Lucy said. Levy raised her eyebrow as the blonde started breathing unevenly and she put her hand over her mouth, as if to suppress a squeal. Her pretty, big brown eyes shone with excitement and Levy couldn't take it anymore.

"What happened?" Levy questioned.

Lucy put the phone too near her face, so Levy had to step back to be able to read whatever she was showing her.

 _NatsuDSlayer is now following you._

"Oh my God." Levy gasped.

"He's following me on Twitter." Lucy said, as if she wasn't going to believe it until she said it out aloud.

They looked into each other's eyes before squealing even louder and hugging each other again, jumping up from excitement, gaining even more annoyed glares from the other people. But Levy was too happy for her friend to even bother.

"Lu!" Levy said.

"Levy!" Lucy hugged her tightly. "I love you!"

"Do you now recognize my intelligence?" Levy asked smugly, enjoying the moment.

"Yes, yes!" Lucy squealed. "I love you!"

"See? It would've been so stupid if you unfaved it." Levy rolled her eyes. "Now apologize to me."

"Yes, sorry, sorry," Lucy said, typing frantically on her phone. "Levy, you're a genius."

"I know."

As soon as Lucy's face had lit up, it fell down on a second. Levy frowned and asked what was wrong, and Lucy, groaning, fell over Levy, placing her head over Levy's shoulder.

"He still didn't subscribe…" Lucy moaned. "What's wrong with him…"

Levy pated sympathetically her blonde head, "He'll do it soon, don't dwell on it too much."

"I'm close to 550000," Lucy said.

"See?" Levy said. "Are you sure you didn't miss his name in the sudden wave of new subscribers?"

Lucy shook her head against her neck, sighing helplessly. "No… I checked it a lot of times like always."

"As expected from you," Levy said.

"Maybe he hates me or something…" Lucy lamented.

"Of course not," Levy said. "Where's all the happiness of being followed by him? Do you know how many girls would love to be on your shoes right now?"

"But-"

"No buts," Levy cut her off. "You're gonna text him one of these days and then he'll reply and then I am going to be the bridesmaid and you'll have ten kids…" she rambled.

"W-What are you talking about?" Lucy said, stepping back. "That's so not gonna happen."

"Dreaming is free, y'know," Levy said amused.

"I'm gonna die being an old lady with ten cats." Lucy lamented.

"Lucy, you're allergic to cats," Levy reminded her. "And hey, you can't just think that within one day he'll be all over you. You must keep working hard."

"It's been two years since I made my YouTube account," Lucy said. "I think I've worked hard."

"Of course you did," Levy smiled sympathetically at her. "But you must keep going on."

Lucy groaned one last time, but she felt relieved now that she could talk properly to her best friend. Levy always knew what to say to cheer her up.

So as they entered their match classroom and sat by their desks, Lucy mustered up the little courage left in her and pulled out her phone. She entered her Twitter profile, smiling at her cute banner at the top. Her profile picture was picked by Levy; it was a photo of her smiling widely at the camera. Levy had said that way her subscribers could know it was actually her.

There she had 25000 followers. Or to be more exact, now she had 25004.

She quickly typed her new tweet, _I have the best friend of the world._

As her teacher came in, Lucy put her phone back in her pocket. What surprised her the most, was that it vibrated almost instantly.

But still, she resisted her urge to check it. She needed to understand this math theme better, or else she'd be screwed on her upcoming tests.

It was one hell of a boring class, specially since Lucy hated Math, but she beared with it until the bell rang and she picked up her stuff faster than lighting.

Levy walked beside her, as always, and she finally checked her phone, only to get another quick heart attack when she scrolled down the maze of notes regarding her latest tweet.

 _NatsuDSlayer favorited your tweet._

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 1833. Ahhh thank you for your amazing reviews and favorting/following this story, it makes me so happy! Hope I didn't let you down with this chapter! As always, forgive if I did any mistake with Twitter, I don't have one :P But I'd love if you tell me what I did wrong, as a constuctive review! Thank you thank you .**_

 _ **Shout outs to: animelover2509 - Red-Velvet-Erza - breatrizvargas - NaLu x Buckets - VIPluvFT - TheCaptainOfShips - Lia Dragneel - Pixelbow - RansomeNote - meow meow milla - steen509 - CrimsonLightKey - shy anime girl - TheSilversmithAlchemist - fairytailcrazyfan - LePengwen - waffleham - Guest - Guest - Guest - FuckingAwesome123 - danielk4440.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**YouLove**_

* * *

 _empty_

* * *

Several days after he'd followed her, Lucy had become used to him retweeting her stuff.

Obviously, that fact hasn't stopped the flip flops her heart did whenever she saw his name on her notifications.

But, she still longed for the day where he'd subscribe to her channel. It would make her so, so happy.

Because as her mother had said, happiness came from the most unexpected places, and for her it would be if her famous crush just clicked that button.

Not from all the things her father brought for her. She didn't need money, pretty dresses or fancy jewelry to have a good time.

Oh how she wished to be brave enough to tell him all her thoughts.

Tired, Lucy threw her school bag to the floor and sat on her bed, letting out a long sigh.

She'd woke up to feeling empty. Like, those days where you feel like doing nothing out of the blue, where you only want to lay in bed and gaze at the ceiling, thinking and thinking, because you don't feel like moving.

It'd been long since the last time she'd felt like this. But now she did, and not even Levy's usual cheerful attitude had lifted up her spirits.

Damn, not even Natsu's retweet had been enough, and that's saying a lot.

Lucy rolled over bed, burying her face on her pillow. She hated feeling like that. She wanted to do something productive.

Maybe calling Levy would make her feel better… but maybe Levy was going to get tired of her.

Checking out Twitter or Tumblr? Watching new animes? Reading a book? Watching another series?

Nothing sounded striking to her attention.

Lucy got up from her bed; she wouldn't let the empty feeling get the best from her away. She was going to do something today, no matter what it was.

Locking the door so any maid would pop out from nowhere like it was happening recently, she walked up to her wardrobe, looking at her clothes. All of them were perfectly folded, put in separate by seasons -her sweaters and scarfs were to the left, her shorts and tank tops to the right.

Lucy puffed out her cheeks annoyed, she was pretty sure who made it. Virgo, the purple haired young maid that loved to play with her clothes, and took any chance to put them in different places. Lucy threw everything to the floor, and rearranged them all. She even took them to a box to donate them next day.

When she finished, only half an hour passed by, and Lucy groaned in frustration.

Looking around, she found nothing else to do that didn't involve going outside her room.

She hated going out her room.

The atmosphere of the house was cold, empty, fake even. With so many unknown people walking around and cleaning everything they saw, others cooking the whole day, it missed the familiar touch every house must hold. Even if Lucy loved all of the employees, it wasn't enough.

Her phone rang on her pocket and she saw a notification of one of her favorite channels.

 _ScarletHair uploaded a video._

Lucy brought her laptop to the floor, over the fluffy white carpet and she laid on her stomach as she waited for YouTube to load.

When it did, she clicked on the latest video the redhead Erza Scarlet did. As always, it was one recipe to cook something with strawberries.

Lucy'd known about Erza since long ago, being her one of the first channels she'd subscribed. Erza was a beautiful girl on her twenties, with long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She was engaged with a blue haired young man named Jellal, the one that always tasted her food when she was finished. Their relationship was so cute, it reminded Lucy of the lack of love in her own.

This time, Erza was teaching a way of making a weird sandwich out of strawberries, and Lucy listened attentively. The last time she tried to make one of her strawberry cakes, Lucy almost put the kitchen on fire. Cooking was treacherous.

The video lasted twenty minutes, but for Lucy it all ended too quickly.

So she rewatched all of her favorite videos, from tutorials to AMVs to pranks.

She even watched again a whole video of shirtless boy making something out from ice, and while his chest was enjoyable to the view, she found herself thinking he was not her type of guy. Black eyes, black hair… those weren't her things.

She liked more colorful things.

Something that reminded her that not everything in life was black and white like her father tried to enforce on her.

That's why she ended up, again, scrolling down to the list of Natsu's videos.

Maybe not the best idea, when she remembered how he still didn't subscribe to her and it made her empty feeling all the bigger.

Lucy groaned -it wasn't like her to get so annoyed over something so small like that.

What if he didn't want to subscribe to her? She already had tons of followers, and she loved every one of them. One more, one less. What was so special about him, anyways?

Lucy pushed down that voice that wanted to argue and tell her that it really was special.

She watched one video of him playing a prank on his roommate Sting. Natsu had put a box of condoms over his bed with a note that supposedly was from the girl Sting had a crush on.

' _See you tonight,' -Yukino._

He showed it to the camera, a red kiss on the side of the note. It was a bit evil, but Sting's reaction was priceless.

Later, when the blond boy arrived at their flat and saw the little gift on his bed -all while Natsu was hidden in the bathroom and had put a secret camera over his desk-, Sting immediately blushed and gasped. Then he started to shout Natsu's name, calling him frantically.

The mind of the joke came out of the bathroom, looking sleepy. Sting proceeded to interrogate him about it, telling him if Yukino really came to put it over his bed. Natsu said the girl had come to search for some books, but he didn't see her putting anything.

Sting looked like he'd faint any minute. Natsu was too good acting.

Then Sting left the house, a flustered face on his face.

The video ended with a note from Natsu, saying how the thing ended. Sting had went to Yukino's house, asked her for her little gift, but she denied it all. But Natsu told, that somehow that night, Sting and Yukino got together. He confessed all of it was to finally push Sting over the edge and go out of his own shell.

Lucy found herself smiling stupidly at the screen when it finished.

Now she felt a bit better.

Feeling brave and happy, even if for a minute, she logged into Tumblr. She hadn't been on that for a week, maybe, and a feeling of guilt travelled through her when she saw 25 asks waiting to be answered on one of her videos.

Lucy clicked on it and started reading through them all, smiling wider and wider with each word.

 _OMG, I love your videos! Sad you don't use Tumblr more!_

 _I saw your videos and you're gorgeous!_

 _You always make me smile in my bad days! Thank you for your smile!_

 _Fuck you bitch. You're horrible and I don't know nor care why you have so many followers. Wish you died._

Lucy's smile disappeared.

She read the message over and over again, the stab on her heart being more painful as she did so.

She knew, deep in her heart, that one bad message between the maze of nice ones shouldn't affect her. That whatever an anonymous coward said didn't matter. She knew it.

But that didn't stop the sadness running through her. Sadness and pity, from the person who had enough free time to waste it hating on others. Because, what was the point of it all?

Get her to kill herself? As if. She was not going to die. Not like an anonymous had so much power. It was just another person in the world. Lucy didn't care about him/her. She had so many things she wanted to do and dreams to follow, a stupid message wouldn't ruin it all.

Sighing, she continued to scroll down on her asks, reading even more hate, but nice ones between them all. Lucy logged off and rolled over, now laying on her back. She entered Twitter and quickly typed,

 _So sad._

She then put her phone over her stomach as she stared at the white ceiling, remembering how when she was young, her mother used to paint little stars all over, phantoming constellations for her and teaching her the story of each one.

The cell phone rang again.

Snapping out of her daydream, Lucy checked out her notifications. A direct message.

 _NatsuDSlayer: Why are you sad?_

Lucy choked her own saliva.

She sat up, her empty feeling completely gone, as she stared at her screen. Did he really…

Trying to sound a bit more professional, she typed back her reply.

 _CelestialLucy: Just anon hate._

Before she could think she made an idiot off from her, he responded just as fastly.

 _NatsuDSlayer: That sucks. Some people sure have free time._

Lucy squealed over the fact that he thought and agreed with her over the same thing. When would she stop being such a loser? Probably never.

 _CelestialLucy: Thought the same._

 _NatsuDSlayer: Hope you feel better now. Sorry I have to go now!_

 _CelestialLucy: I do, thanks! And goodbye!_

When no more replies came, only notifications of people retweeting her tweet and a message from Levy asking her the same Natsu did, Lucy realized that he really left.

And that was when the realization of what just happened hit her like a bag of bricks being thrown at her head.

 _I just talked with my famous crush._

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 1677. Kind of a filler, but something important happened! Yay! Next chapter is full of surprises, fufu. Maybe a new POV? Anyways, thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story! You guys are the best and sorry for the late update, I was busy yesterday. My Tumblr is bookalchemist, if someone is interested to follow! Message me and I'll follow you!**_

 _ **Shout outs to: nationalcarmen - Yuyui Hime - Doublepasse - KyaraDoesFanfics - 808Lionfire - Lia Dragneel - sohaibalove14 - StarTearSlayer - LePengwen - TheAthenian - fanakatsuki - Requipmage1255 - - MehKitty - fairytailcrazyfan - waffleham.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**YouLove**_

* * *

 _happy_

* * *

 _CelestialLucy: I do, thanks! And goodbye!_

Natsu stared at the words playing on his mobile screen, biting his lip to not let out a victory scream.

Finally he had the guts to send her a private message.

He was as nice as she was in her videos and tweets, and he never thought he'd be crushing over a girl he had no idea who she was.

That was the problem about internet.

You never knew how the person playing on the computer was.

He didn't think she'd be a creep or a sadist or something, she looked genuinely nice and that had him looking at her videos like an idiot for hours.

Maybe he was the creep one.

At least he keep up a decent conversation, but he knew he had to end it soon before he screwed up and she never talked to him ever again.

Natsu threw his phone over at his side, as he laid on his bed and stared at the white, monotonous ceiling of his shared room.

Since when did his live become like this? Not like could complain, he lived with his friends, he went to school, he did what he wanted, there were people out there that looked up to him… but he didn't feel completely happy, despite everything.

The doors of their little apartment bursted open, and he heard some cursing and steps until Sting appeared in their room.

His blond hair was as disheveled as ever, his blue eyes happier since he started dating Yukino, the scar crossing his eyebrow still there.

"What'cha doing, Natsu?" Sting asked with a smile.

"Planning world domination." Natsu said, not looking at him.

His friend laughed. "Tell me when you know how to do it, I'll help out."

"Nice," Natsu grinned.

"So, youtuber, what'cha doing today?" Sting asked.

Natsu grimaced and finally looked at him. Sting arched his eyebrow, a smug grin that made Natsu want to punch him. The bastard knew how much he hated to be called that, even if Sting himself had his own channel with his best friend called Rogue.

Really, it's not like he asked to have so many subscribers.

He got into it to make a… sort of diary, probably. Why people watched his things, he didn't know.

"I don't know," he finally said.

"You're hopeless," Sting sighed, throwing his sweaty bag to the floor.

"Go make out with Rogue," Natsu snorted, throwing a shoe at his friend that should have hit him in the head, but since Sting was so used to it, he easily dodged it.

"I have a girlfriend to make out, thanks," Sting said.

"Well then, go out with her." Natsu growled, annoyed.

"I am," Sting shrugged. "Why don't you get yourself a girlfriend?"

"Not like I'd find one only because I cross the street to get food," Natsu argued.

"Aren't you…"

Natsu frowned at him, only to find his blue eyes narrowed. It took a moment for him to realized what his friend was thinking. Natsu blushed.

"I am not!" Natsu yelled.

Sting shrugged. "Well then, go out and ask someone out."

Natsu puffed out his cheeks. "Leave me alone."

"Tomorrow we're having a basketball match with the guys," Sting changed the subject, tying his shoelaces. "Wanna come?"

"Sure," Natsu said. He loved playing any sport. "We're going walking, right?"

"Of course!" Sting said, offended. "I'm not going on transportation never again!"

The perks of having a roommate with motion sickness.

"Nice." Natsu smiled. "That's fine by me,"

He watched as Sting finished changing his outfit, ready for his date. He looked so happy.

"Don't forget parfum," Natsu joked.

Sting scowled. "Right…"

For some weird reason, Sting hated wearing those, while Yukino loved it. But it seemed the blond was ready to make some sacrifices for their relationship.

Sting waved goodbye before disappearing through the door, leaving Natsu alone once more.

Not like he had too much to do. Sure, there was tons of math and biology homework, but he surely wasn't doing it until next day, five minutes before the teacher came in.

He got up from his bed. Opening the window of the room, cold air came through, but he inhaled deeply before sighing. He wondered where the heck they were having a date with the cold.

Natsu went to the kitchen to made himself a sandwich. At least, living almost alone made him learn to cook, or else he'd die by eating Sting's horrible food.

Going back to his room, he turned on his grey laptop.

Today was so boring, and he hadn't anyone to call and hang out. His cousins lived on other cities, Gray surely was being a bastard, Erza was engaged, Elfman was trying to put himself together and ask Evergreen out, Laxus would kill him if he annoyed him, Lisanna was with her boyfriend, and he wasn't that close with the others.

He didn't even feel like watching their videos.

He found himself checking out Tumblr, but when the number 40 appeared beside the ask thing, he quickly logged off. Sometimes it got really irritating, though he loved every one.

It seemed like his diary wasn't so secretive anymore.

Going to the webpage he liked the most, Natsu logged on YouTube.

He watched all the new videos of the people he often saw, making sure to leave a comment if he truly enjoyed them.

And that's how he ended up watching her videos again.

He watched again one of his favorites. It was her, smiling at the camera, with one of her blue haired friends named Levy. They were looking through funny tags and laughing a lot, while Lucy joked and covered her mouth with her hand as she bursted into laughter over and over again.

He didn't understand why she did that.

Her smile was really pretty.

 _I sound like a creep again_ , Natsu thought, slamming his head against his desk when the video finished.

Really, he wouldn't get anywhere if he kept up like that.

If he only had enough guts to send her another message. Maybe if he didn't lie and said he needed to go, they could still be talking.

He slammed his head against the desk again.

Meows made him turn around, only to find his blue cat looking back at him, probably laughing at his hopelessly idiocy.

"Uh, you woke up from your nap?" Natsu asked at the animal, who only blinked at him.

Great, so he hadn't become insane for now.

He stood up and grabbed it, holding it away from his face. "What can I do, Happy? She probably lives in the other side of the world, so what's the point of maybe having a crush on that girl?"

Happy meowed again.

"Her name is Lucy, and she's a weirdo, really, but she looks nice, too."

When Happy didn't answer him, Natsu sighed and put it down.

"Well, I better do something useful."

He quickly changed his clothes into his sports hoodie and his trainers. When he opened the door to leave, Happy curled into his shoe.

Natsu smiled. "Of course you can come too, buddy!"

The cat accompanied him wherever he went, and even if he moved freely, he never left Natsu's side. One of the reasons why Natsu found him when he was still a kid.

Natsu closed the apartment's door with his key and ran through the city, Happy by his side.

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 1237. Sorry for being late again, and I hope you liked this chapter though it's really short! New POV, hehe. Thanks for your reviews, for favoriting and for following this story!**_

 _ **Shout outs to: KyaraDoesFanfics - shy anime girl - 808Lionfire - Snavej -**_ ** _horselover1 . lw_** _ **\- StarTearSlayer - WordsWithoutFriends - Title Unwanted - Requipmage1255 - TopazDesiertoFleur - wishyouweremedontya - NaLu x Buckets - fanakatsuki - NaLuBroNo1 - FuckingAwesome123 - TheCaptainOfShips - PrincessMophia - Lia Dragneel - fairytailcrazyfan - Yuyui Hime - Guest - Skyline1912 -Stavroula99 - living in other dimensions. I LOVE YOU ALL!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**YouLove**_

* * *

 _coincidence, i think not_

* * *

Natsu closed the door behind him, almost forgetting Happy on the other side.

He blinked, his face blank.

Without thinking, he walked to his room to get the dirty and sweaty clothes ready for laundry, his mind dwelling on what had happened just moments ago.

His cat meowed against his leg, but it still wasn't enough to get Natsu out of his trance.

Just what had happened…

 _He turned around the corner and reached the park of Magnolia, where the light leaked through the trees leaves, giving it a sort of golden spark to the already yellow and orange ones lying on the floor. He was a lot of people running around, too, and children with families enjoying the view, and couples chatting on the benches._

 _Happy followed him close, probably following the scent of a fish shop around, Natsu had no idea, but it was the only thing that got the cat to move so fastly._

 _And after running for twenty minutes around, he saw her._

 _A tiny girl, curled up on a bench, her eyes fixed on a rusty book she was holding. Her expression was serious, he could tell, by the way her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. She wore a scarf around her neck, a brown coat covering most of her body._

 _The surprise was so big it made Natsu stop dead in his tracks._

 _He didn't know how much time happened until the girl noticed his gaze and decided to look up, genuinely annoyed that something interrupted her reading._

 _But as soon as her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him, he knew he had made no mistake. He'd seen her somewhere._

 _She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand._

 _Natsu blinked._

" _Natsu...?" The girl said, as if thinking he'd vanish the moment she spoke._

" _Yeah..." Natsu said. "I've… seen you somewhere, right?"_

 _Then her face broke into a smile, before she giggled. "Maybe you've seen me with my friend Lucy, or her channel, CelestialSpirits."_

" _You're Levy," he said then._

 _How could he forget when he just saw her on his laptop screen?_

" _Yeah," Levy said. "I'm her friend."_

" _Lucy's friend." he stated, as if to reassure the fact until it completely sank into him._

" _So you really know her," Levy said quietly, though a spark of amusement glittered in her brown eyes, and it made him not want to ask._

" _Uh… yes," he said. Not like he'd like to show her how he kinda maybe liked her._

 _Her grin was evil when she spoke next. "So you really noticed her, then? Why don't you talk to her?"_

" _I… uh… what?" he asked, utterly confused._

 _Instead of answering him, Levy picked up her book and bag and stood up._

" _Nice to know you're around, bye!" she said, and walked away before he could say something._

Natsu sighed again as he remembered the weird moment, looking for a bottle of water on the small fridge.

He drank loudly and fast, with drops falling down his chin. Surely Igneel would tell him to have more manners…

Slamming the fridge's door shut, he threw the bottle to the trash can before going to his room and dropping himself over the soft blanket, which made him remember he had to wash those too.

Happy jumped next to him and curled next to his stomach, probably looking for human heat. Natsu smiled and caressed his soft purr, his mind elsewhere.

Because, if Levy lived near the park, that'd mean… Or maybe…

Groaning, Natsu ran a hand through his hair. Happy woke up from his nap at his outburst, but he quickly apologized and the cat went back to sleep.

Deciding that the cat's wisdom was reasonable, Natsu closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Homework could wait a long time.

* * *

"I'm not lying!" Levy insisted.

Lucy rolled her eyes, sitting on the chair of Levy's desk. The room of her friend was normal, with pale orange walls, posters, and a green carpet. Her bed size was normal too, and Lucy envied it. What was probably uncommon were the endless bookshelves and piles of scattered ones everywhere.

In her bed, Levy groaned, tugging at the hair of her head.

"Why would I lie to you with something like this?"

Lucy pursed her lips. "I don't think you're lying," she said. "But, c'mon, how many chances are that he lives in the same city?"

"At the other side of the city," Levy clarified. "It took me twenty minutes by car to get there."

"Why were you in South Magnolia?" Lucy asked.

"Because the park over there is really peaceful and I can read as much as I want," Levy said, her eyes sparking.

"Why didn't I go with you!" Lucy lamented, throwing a cushion at her laughing friend.

"I didn't know the love of your life would live over there," Levy smiled smugly.

Lucy groaned. "He's not the love of my life,"

"Who knows?" Levy wiggled her eyebrows. "Wanna go with me next time I go?"

"Heck yeah,"

"He was running, y'know," Levy said. "And a blue cat was following him."

Lucy giggled. "A blue cat?"

"It was weird," Levy laughed. "Though if he owns a cat, you're doomed."

Lucy groaned in frustration, burying her face into her palms. Life was against her lately, in every way possible.

"Hey Lucy," Levy asked, and she sensed a bit of uncertainty in her voice. "Did he… subscribe?"

"No."

And with that, Levy learned not to ask again if Lucy herself didn't bring up the subject.

Lucy sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Let's talk about something else."

Levy arched her eyebrows. "That's rare from you, but okay. What do you want to talk about?"

Lucy's face immediately turned into a mischievous grin as she got up and threw herself over the bed, right next to her friend, who looked back at her with suspicion.

"Did you do some progress with Gajeel?"

Levy's face exploded on red, and if this was a cartoon, Lucy'd swear that smoke would come out of her friend's ears. The tiny girl covered her face with her hands, avoiding Lucy's amused stare.

"Shut up!"

Lucy laughed, "C'mon, tell me!"

Levy glared at her between her fingers. "Of course nothing happened, Lucy… not all of us have your damn luck."

Lucy threw herself over her friend and hugged her, smiling. "Don't be like that, Levy! Someday, it'll just happen. I assure you!"

"He'll never notice me," Levy griped, pursing her lips. "Besides, with my luck, he probably lives in the other side of the world."

"That's not true!" Lucy said. "You know his accent is from Fiore, which means he lives in this country!"

Levy narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Sometimes you're creeper than I think,"

"Hey!" Lucy laughed, smacking Levy's shoulder. "Anyways, you must admit he sings terribly. I still don't know why he's so famous…"

Levy chuckled. "He doesn't sing _that_ bad…"

"Oh, c'mon, he sings worse than me," Lucy joked.

"It's impossible to sing worse than you, Lu." Levy replied, laughing until she couldn't breath anymore.

Lucy tried to argue, but she knew it was true. So, giving up, she laughed along.

"Y'know," Levy said, once their attack died down and they were lying on the bed next to each other, staring at the ceiling, "Sometimes I wonder what would the girls at school think of you once they know about this secret life of yours,"

Lucy pursed her lips. "I don't want them to know anything… Like… I don't know."

"I don't even know why they're so mean to you," Levy said.

"I don't really care," Lucy shrugged.

"Before you came," Levy started, with that voice she always used to tell old stories. "I had a small group of friends. They were nice, I guess, but when I befriended you they left me behind."

"I'm sorry they hate you because of me," Lucy apologized from the bottom of her heart. It was just not fair.

"To have friends like that, I prefer being alone." Levy said.

"But you aren't alone," Lucy smiled.

"No, I'm not." Levy said, mimicking her expression. "Thanks,"

"Thank _you_."

"I bet they're only jealous of you," Levy chuckled.

"Why would they?"

"Any girl in that school would die to have your tits…" Levy said, at the edge of laughing madly again. She knew how flustered her friend got when someone mentioned her body.

Indeed, now it was Lucy's face turn to be painted furious red. "Levy!" she squealed.

Levy laughed a good couple of minutes, while Lucy pouted and begged her to stop. Finally, when she calmed down, she said;

"Let's be friends forever, okay?"

"Of course."

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 1448. Hope you liked the chapter! Thank you so much for sticking with this story, it really means a lot to me! And OMG I can't believe it has over 100 reviews! You guys are really the best!**_

 _ **I started another story called To Kill A Heart, and it's Nalu too! Will you check it out for me please? Thanks .**_

 _ **And I don't know if I'll have enough time to write something related to Christmas, so Merry Christmas to you all! I hope you can enjoy it with your loved ones! Wish you the best!**_

 _ **Shouts outs to: Doublepasse - Crash8573 - NaLu x Buckets - reimei - flamefairyx777 - Requipmage1255 - TheCaptainOfShips - Cherryberry123 - CC-chan-x3 - Celestialite - Person - Grimnack - LePengwen - sarara1.8 - wishyouweremedontya - Jozanimelover - Lia Dragneel - snickermoon814 - fairytailcrazyfan - Guest - LunaxRina - fanakatsuki - Snavej - Stavroula99 - KyaraDoesFanfics - Skyline1912 - Estella Hughes - esefani36 - FuckingAwesome123 - StarTearSlayer - Yuyui Hime - MilankaLovesMetal - Sakurajima no Yama - ghostbones - TopazDesiertoFleur.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**YouLove**_

* * *

 _the song of the heart_

* * *

Anxiety was her worst enemy.

Since her mother died years ago, whenever she stood up in front of her father, under that stern gaze of his and the cold aura surrounding him, Lucy froze, her heart stammering against her chest in fear, and her neck started to sweat as her forehead.

A knot formed in her throat.

That reaction wasn't normal for a daughter, who talked to her father after several weeks.

But she couldn't help it.

After Layla died, Jude had always been so cold and heartless. Lecturing her for wearing skirts or making friends of low class. Looking at her like she was worthless, just a long bump in the road of his work.

She really, really tried to fight those feelings off.

Lucy gulped down, trying to control her shaking body as she looked back at the man sitting behind the mahogany desk.

Files and papers and pens were scattered around, pretty messy for him, since he used to be a neat man.

She didn't know anymore.

His stone, brown eyes analyzed her as if she was an important contract he was about to sign. His fingers were intertwined under his chin, his yellow suit impeccable.

"Lucy." he said. His voice was firm.

She didn't know why he called him there.

Oh God.

What if something happened?

Or worse. What if he found out about her youtuber life? After all, that maid saw her lying in the floor and squealing. But that shouldn't be proof enough, right? Or perhaps one of his many contacts saw her videos.

She'd knew from the start it was a very risking thing to do.

But it made her happy, and it was worth everything.

She'd got to know so many people and make new, true friendships. Like Levy. Who would know if they'd be friends, if Levy didn't recognize her from her videos that day in the hallway?

"Yes, father?" she said. Her voice threatened to break at any point, but her undying will avoided it to happen.

She'd not show her weakness.

She'd remain strong before the man that tortured her, consciously or not.

She'd win this battle of hers.

"I've hear of this Math exam of yours," he said. At the same time, she relaxed and tensed. That was not the end of the world for her, but every time he reproached her something, she had the urge to punch something.

She was afraid, but if you asked her exactly what she was afraid of, she couldn't tell.

She decided to go for the safer way, if there was one to start with. "I'm sorry, father," she said.

Jude's expression didn't change in the last bit, "You said you'd be the best in your class."

It shocked her that he remembered those words, when she'd forgotten all about it until then. It seemed so long ago.

"I'll try my best, father." Lucy said. Even to her, her voice sounded empty.

"I expect from you only the best." Jude said. "If Math is difficult to you, I can hire a personal teacher to-"

Lucy blinked back tears. She did not interrupt him, she knew better than do that from past experiences. But she didn't listen, or else she'd break.

When he finished, Lucy took a deep breath. "That will not be necessary, father. I'll try my best in my next exam."

It even wasn't the worst note of her class. Yes, Math was one of her cruelest enemies, but if she really put a little effort on it, she knew she could get at least average grades -but she didn't put the little effort on it. She didn't want to.

"That is all."

She slowly let out the breath she didn't know was holding, and after bowing her head to him, she left the cold office.

Many maids and employees asked her is everything was allright with their gaze, knowing very well how harsh their boss could be. Lucy offered them the biggest smile she could muster at the moment, which shouldn't be so big.

Everything would be so easier if her mother was still around.

At the end of the corridor, Lucy found herself running, crying even before she crossed the doors to her safe oasis. The complete different decoration of her room made her feel slightly better.

She sat against the wall, burying her face between her knees, her hands tugging harshly at her blonde hair.

She couldn't wait to turn eighteen and go live by herself. Maybe she could study far away and live in a campus and meet new people, forget about all this.

Yes. That sounded good.

She cried loudly, letting everyone know about her misery. But nobody heard.

Time passed and passed by, without her noticing, in that Wednesday day, until the last rays of sunshine leaked through her curtain, snapping her out.

She frowned and lifted her eyes, feeling how swollen her eyes were. The light hurt her vision, so she blinked a couple of time for it to adjust again. Great. She'd cried like three hours straight.

Her family was not like in fairy tales, that was for sure.

Lucy forced herself to get up, wiping away the last tears and she threw herself over her bed. Grabbing her phone, she saw how many messages she had from Levy, asking her if she was okay since she didn't reply to her first ones.

She resisted the urge to reply sarcastically. Levy didn't deserve any of her shit.

Groaning, Lucy got her laptop and placed it over her lap, turning it on. She checked her Twitter notifications, and then her YouTube ones. It was the normal amount she got daily, so nothing special had happened while she wasn't on.

But of course she saw Natsu's new video.

He was sitting over what she presumed was his bed, his expression slightly ashamed. At his side, she spotted the blue fur.

It was the cat Levy saw walking with him.

For a moment she'd forgot all about that. He really lived close, not at the other side of the world. But not even that information cheered her up.

"Yo guys," he said. She saw him a little tense, but he was smiling nonetheless. "This is random, but I lost a bet to Ice Princess and now I have to do it…"

Lucy frowned, adjusting her earphones into her ears to listen better. She gasped when he picked up a guitar from his side and put it over his lap, frowning at it.

"The bet was about if he had guts enough to take his girl to the movies and pick a really cheesy movie. He didn't have to look at her in the entire movie. Said girl came out sad because he didn't even pay attention to her, so I lost. Now I have to sing a song he picked. At least this one is decent," he shrugged.

"And sorry if I suck," he laughed beautifully, "I had guitar lessons when I was like seven,"

Lucy smiled unconsciously, eager to listen to him sing. How dare him do everything good?

"This is Time of Your Life by Green Day,"

He started to play.

It was obvious he hadn't played the guitar in a long, long time. His fingers were unused to it, moving kind of awkwardly, but he managed to put it off and play the song.

And his voice. Lucy was shocked when he opened his mouth. It was obvious he wasn't the best singer out there, but he did his best. It was normal, not perfect but not horrible. At least he didn't sing like a barking dog.

But parallel to if his voice was good or not, his specially calmed her. It was deep and strong, things she felt she wasn't. Or maybe it was the song's lyrics.

" _I hope you had the time of your life._

 _So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_

 _Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

 _Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial_

 _For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

 _It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,_

 _I hope you had the time of your life."_ He sang.

Little tears dripped from her eyes, but she held the rest of them back. She'd already cried her eyes out, she didn't want anymore.

When he ended, he sighed and scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"So, I still suck at these things. Fuck you, bastard. Bye everyone."

The video came to an end.

And Lucy laughed.

She closed his video and read what she missed on Twitter while she was gone. There were a lot of curses in Natsu's tweets directed to that Ice Princess, making her laugh some more.

But it didn't matter. Because her laugh was temporarily, only for a few minutes, but how long was going her sadness to last?

The thought crushed her down again, and sighing, she wrote a new tweet.

' _I'd do anything to take this feeling away.'_

Then she proceeded to answer all of Levy's messages. It took her a handful couple of minutes, but seeing her worry so much for her well-being warmed up her heart. She'd try not to repeat it. After all, she knew Levy was going to lecture her for doing that.

Levy's scoldings were very different from her father's.

 _NatsuDSlayer: Are you feeling sad again?_

Lucy blinked at the screen.

 _CelestialLucy: Yeah, but don't worry, I'll be fine._

 _NatsuDSlayer: Hey! I can't leave a sad person feeling down! What can I do to cheer you up?_

 _CelestialLucy: Ahh, but I'd feel like I'm annoying you!_

 _NatsuDSlayer: No! I wouldn't have talked to you if I thought you were annoying ;)_

Lucy absentmindedly blushed at his emoji. She later cursed herself for being so sensitive when it came to the boy, who surely had no idea who she was.

Even if Levy insisted otherwise.

 _CelestialLucy: Thank you, really :)_

 _NatsuDSlayer: Though it sucks to talk here. Add me to skype, it's Dragon777. That way we can talk easier!_

Lucy nearly had a heart attack.

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 1690. Ahh thank you so much everyone for your lovely reviews! I can't believe this story is almost at 300 followers! It makes me so happy!**_

 _ **Oh, I made a twitter! Follow me so you can keep up with what's happening, or some sneak peek to my stories ;) Thank you! It's BookAlchemist**_

 _ **Thoughts on next chapter? Fufufu.**_

 _ **Shouts outs to: esefani36 -MehKitty - OfInkNRoses - cookie panda-roo - fanakatsuki -SingingAngel327 - The Golden-Haired Doll - TheCaptainOfShips - PhantomPierce-Okamoto - Skyline1912 - LavenderMoonRose - fairytailcrazyfan - dammitnatsu - LePengwen - animegirl549 - Kaneki'sSpicyThigh's - Celestialite - Stavroula99 - Yuyui Hime - Guest - mighty-megashipper - shvartzit - Guest - Requipmage1255 - NaLu x Buckets - TopazDesiertoFleur -Jozanimelover - uvsns - leiyn - Wolfspirit44.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**YouLove Special: Levy**_

* * *

 _special chapter: arguing is a nice way to start a love story_

* * *

Levy hummed happily as she moved around her room, cleaning it up without leaving a single particle of dust. She'd make it sparkle.

Only because her mother refused to give her more money to buy new books.

Life was so unfair.

A mom should always support her child's interest for knowledge, after all. It was bad that her father always did what her mother said.

When Levy was a kid, puppy eyes were enough to crumble her dad's resistance, and then she'd have enough money to buy an entire bookshelf. Now that she'd grew up, it wasn't that easy.

Levy pouted at the shelf, out of her reach.

Sometimes being so tiny was amazing, but sometimes it sucked, too.

She sighed and went to the kitchen for a chair, so she could stand on it and clean the damned shelf easily.

It took her around two hours to finish up and leave the room as clean as her mother loved it to be.

Tired, she sat in the floor and threw her head back, sighing and staring at the white ceiling above her. What a boring day it was. She wondered what Lucy was doing right now.

She hoped her friend was okay.

She knew most of the horrible relationship between Lucy and Jude, and how cold that man could be towards her. She knew how much it affected Lucy.

After all, it was Levy who found Lucy crying her eyes out inside that bathroom at school, where she thought no one would find her.

One of the many reasons Levy did her best to always be with her and cheer her up, to be honest. As her best friend, Levy was determined to help her out of her misery.

Lucy has done so much for her already, Levy was grateful for having the blonde in her life.

Shaking her head, Levy got up from the floor and fixed her orange bandana, who contrasted cutely against her light blue hair.

And now that her hair was comfortable enough, she took the book she'd already read for five times and started it again.

The most annoying part was that she had to constantly push her glasses back, since it had an habit of threatening to fall off her nose whenever she read.

But the story was so deep, with very well written character development and not rushed romance, and the battle scenes were so graphic it was like a movie inside her head and-

Even if it was five hundred pages long, she finished it between three hours.

Closing it, Levy spent a good amount of time daydreaming about it, not being able to return to reality yet.

Of course, until her phone vibrated over the desk, startling her.

She read the new notification appearing on her screen.

 _IronMetal uploaded a new video._

Levy threw all her stuff away and turned on her laptop.

She didn't know why she had a crush on that boy. It's not like enormous, punk boys with a lot of scars in his muscular arms and full of piercings everywhere were her choice of ideal man.

Her parents would so not approve.

She logged on YouTube. Lately she'd been getting more subscribers, surprisingly taking her close to 55000 followers. She was happy to no ends. What did she do to deserve such lovely people to follow her?

Maybe it was because she appeared on Lucy's video, or because a popular youtuber shared her video about the last book she read, she didn't know, but she still was grateful.

Biting her lip, she clicked the new video and after some seconds while it loaded, she pressed the play button.

And there he was, his grumpy, pierced face scowling at the camera; his long, black hair falling over his back. His red eyes were full of anger, much different from when he sang in his videos.

"Listen here, you motherfucker." he said.

Levy frowned. What was that?

"I don't care how much you spam me with your shitty questions. I'll not read that book. I don't like reading, so fuck off. Who do you think you are, asshole? Leave me alone."

And the video came to an end.

Levy frowned at the screen. Yes, she knew how annoying people could be, asking you the same thing over and over, and sometimes trying to get you to do something you don't want to, but Gajeel's way of approaching it wasn't right. It was really rude.

She didn't know anything. Maybe that person was mean as well, and even if she tried to fight back the urge to tell _IronMetal_ what she thought, she ended up typing it and commenting his video.

Just what had she done now?

She slammed her forehead against her desk, trying to clear her mind, but her heart was stammering against her ribcage, threatening to explode. Her face was flushed. It always flushed. Even if a guy said 'hi' to her, or smiled her way, she instantly was as red as a tomato.

Just her luck.

She was going to call Lucy when her screen flashed a new notification.

He replied to her.

 _Shut up you Shrimp I'll answer like I want._

Surprisingly, his answer filled her with utter anger. How dare he call her a shrimp? He was so mean.

Puffing out her cheeks, she aggressively typed her own comeback.

 _There's really no need to be so rude, even if the person is being annoying to you. There are different ways to approach the matter._

It took him a few minutes to answer, but for her it felt like an eternity. It was not easy to think when her head was swirling and the same thought came back again and again.

 _You Shrimp don't tell me what to do._

Levy rolled her eyes at his simple ways. Why was he calling her that, anyways? It's not like he actually knew how tiny she really was. She hoped he didn't know. That'd be so awkward, after all.

 _I'm not telling you what to do. I'm just saying there are better ways to say it._

Why was she talking with him via youtube comments, anyways? Just minutes ago she was cleaning up her dirty room.

 _You noisy._

Excuse me.

Levy's anger got fueled by every word of his. She didn't care she kinda maybe not had a crush on him, if she got angry, she'd said it. It didn't matter how much hate she could get for it, she was going to defend her ideals.

And he was calling her shrimp and noisy now. What was wrong with him?

 _Excuse me?_ , she typed _, I am not noisy. Just because I'm saying the truth doesn't mean I'm noisy._

 _Yes you are._

Levy gasped at the screen, indignant. At least he was replying faster.

But what should she do now? Leave him hanging or keep arguing with him? She was kind of glad she could have a small conversation with him, but she really had better things to do in her life to be fighting with a guy she'll never meet about manners.

Really.

Sighing, she typed back a quick reply.

 _Sorry, I don't have time for this nonsense._

She turned off her laptop and stood up, leaving her room to go help her mom with shopping presents for her dad.

It was not until later, when she came back home, that she saw the notification in her phone.

 _IronMetal subscribed to your channel._

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 1246. Muahaha, as if I'd give you Nalu talking so fast. But I'm still so sorry about the delay! I've been really lazy and stuff, well I have a life after all so... Anyways, I really hope you ship Gajevy too! And since it's my first time writing them, I'd love to hear what you have to say! Thank you so much for your reviews! I can't believe this story is near 200 reviews *screams forever* Thank you again 3**_

 _ **Shout outs to: CelestialWizard - MarSofTheGalaxies - jadepsionic - Red-Velvet-Erza - LePengwen - Crash8573 - esefani36 - Celestialite - fanakatsuki - Person - pawoontastic - SingingAngel327 - NaLu x Buckets - Moonlight Meow - dmr14wizkid - 567random - Stavroula99 - Requipmage1255 - Snavej - PhantomPierce-Okamoto - Guest - LexiLove241 -Deathblow88 - FuckingAwesome123 - celstialdragonslayer2003 - TopazDesiertoFleur - SkyLine1912 - TheCaptainOfShips - Death-Queen-Anubis17 - Lia Dragneel - Alana33 - ILuvYou - Guest - Rose Jean Black.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**YouLove**_

* * *

 _cat's shit_

* * *

She had to bit her lip to keep herself from screaming and adding him to Skype right away, as she didn't want to act so desperate. Besides, it was kind of weird that he was so willing to give information so personal as easy as that.

What if he had some weird fetish going on?

Sitting up straight over her bed, heart stammering against her rib cage, Lucy typed down.

 _CelestialLucy: Are you sure?_

 _NatsuDSlayer: Sure, why not? I don't think you're a creep anyways, 'cause I've… watched your videos and you seem nice, even if weird._

Lucy gasped indignant at the screen. He, in a all the world, dared to call her weird? Lucy closed Twitter and actually went to her Skype, which she hadn't opened in what seemed so long. Messages blew up at her screen, reminding her of everything she'd ignored these last couple of weeks.

Still ignoring him, Lucy quickly added her new special contact to her friends list.

As an invitation to add her, she wrote _, "I'M NOT WEIRD"_

Maybe she was, a part of her mind wondered, but she didn't like being called that.

Waiting for him to accept, Lucy messaged Levy. It was like a rule of their friendship, to tell each other what happened as fast as possible. Besides, after a whole day of making her worry, Lucy felt a bit guilty

The loyal super quick answer came right away, with her friend fangirling over her love life. Lucy couldn't help but blush at Levy's wild imagination, because in her mind they sure went fast between kissing to being grandparents.

"Nothing of all that is going to happen," Lucy rolled her eyes, whispering to herself.

But who was her, to keep her own imagination from running wild?

She knew hope was a bit twisted, as she wanted to keep herself real and not wait for something big, but at the same time she prayed something good would come and her dreams would be fulfilled.

Or perhaps it was just her.

Skype lit up at a new message. She couldn't help but laugh at his response, shaking her head in amusement.

So she had her crush added on Skype now. What was next?

"That just makes me think you are,"

"Oh shut up," she giggled.

Was this the feeling of talking with someone new that made her happier, or was it the fact that it was _him_? Oh, she loved to imagine the faces everyone would make if they ever found out about this secret life of hers -horror, accompanied with a mix of surprise and warnings about how she was putting the Heartfilia Company in danger.

And it only made her more excited, the adrenaline of not knowing what could happen making her jump in her seat.

People often underestimated her because of her golden hair. Not because she had a pretty face and a nice body she'd be silly enough to share personal information with someone she never met before. Besides, she'd seen his face, and she swore that it wasn't the one of a creepy seventy years old.

"At least it seems you're better," he wrote.

Lucy's eyes widened a bit for a second, before a smile spread out in her lips. Putting a lock of hair behind her ear, she typed back, "I think I'm better now,"

"That's good to know,"

It was kind of sad, that she didn't know what kind of expression he was making.

What was she supposed to say now? They started talking because she was feeling down, but now that she said she was better, what was left? She didn't want to put pressure and keep talking if he didn't want to.

As she was about to give up, another message popped in.

"WAIT I THINK MY CAT POOPED MY KEYBOARD."

Lucy's mouth opened and closed in disbelief, before bursting out in loud laughter. It was only one simple message, probably with no intention, but it made her laugh, and she truly appreciated it.

She had to hold her stomach after a few minutes, with watery eyes looking at the screen. She took her time to answer, though.

"What are you even doing with that cat?"

"I don't knoasubdiasbd" was the reply.

She frowned at the screen, unable to help the amusement travelling through her body like blood.

"What?"

"Oh sorry my cat kinda jumped over it now,"

"Why are you writing if it pooped over it?"

"MY FINGERS."

Lucy shook her head, laughing. That was another reason why she didn't quite like cats, besides her allergy towards them. Those sneaky animals.

She stared at the screen with a goofy smile, wondering if she should reply or not. It was weird of her to dwell on those matters, but for once in her life, she didn't want her foolish, embarrassing side take over and for some reason finish what just started.

"WAIT HOW DO I CLEAN CAT'S POOP OFF THE COMPUTER?"

Lucy put a hand over her mouth and giggled. "I have no idea if I'm honest, want me to check it up on Google?"

"You'd save my life!" he typed. A part of her still wondered how was he doing it, considering the problem at hand. Maybe he changed to his phone, she wasn't sure, but she eagerly searched for a solution.

It was pretty amazing that people had asked the same on internet, so she quickly copy and pasted the link and sent it to him. "Does this work?"

"Thank you so much, oh my God, you're my angel!"

Her eyes widened as her cheeks heated up. It was something silly to be flustered with, but there she was, squealing at a laptop screen, locked up in her room. What would her mother think about all of this?

"Umm -I didn't mean it literally… umm… sorry I don't know what I'm doing…"

She gasped, taken off guard with his… embarrassment? Was he as awkward as she was? It was true that it was their very first official long chat, but he seemed like the type of person that made friends very easily.

She smiled to herself -it seemed there was much more of him that the screen let her see.

It was probably a reality that always laid within her, but never hit her until this moment, until she was living it herself. Now she wanted to know him better, and there was no more pleasent feeling than getting to know someone.

"It's okay haha, I felt praised in some way, maybe," she said. If there was anything that she could to make him at ease as he did with her, then she'd be glad.

"THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR BECAUSE I WAS ABOUT TO FREAK OUT."

Lucy literally screamed at the message, putting her hands over her bright red cheeks as she wondered what to do. Oh God, she was in for a roller coaster with this boy.

"SHIT I DID IT AGAIN DIDN'T I?"

"Umm, no, it's okay," she said.

"I don't even know why this keep happening today," he kept typing, as Lucy's heart beat with mixed feelings inside her. At this point, she wasn't so sure what she was feeling anymore. "Maybe it's the poop?"

"Maybe," she agreed, still not knowing what to think. "Did you clean it?"

"..."

Lucy arched an eyebrow, feeling the mischievous coming out from those single three points. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Lucy help, I think I made it worse!"

"How so?"

"Well I took a napkin and I tried to wipe it off but now it's all over the keyboard, and then I wanted to wash Happy but he got mad and jumped off the window,"

Lucy almost freaked out, as she furiously pushed the buttons of the keyboard to answer. "WHAT?"

"I DON'T KNOW."

"Who's Happy?" she asked.

"My cat,"

She sighed, feeling a bit more relaxed. At least the animal should be okay, as long as it wasn't that up above the floor.

"So you hurt the feelings of your cat with a napkin?"

"Probably,"

"Nice."

"I know right,"

"How are you even typing?"

"My phone, obviously. You weirdo, did you think I was using a computer covered with cat's shit?"

Lucy blinked, unsure if she should feel offended or laugh. For some odd reason, the fact that it was him who called her weird didn't make her angry like it did when the school girls yelled it at her in the hallways.

"In these minutes I think I learned everything's possible with you," she joked.

"Hmm, so weird, like I thought."

"What do you mean?" she asked, biting her lip, even if no one saw.

"S-e-c-r-e-t-s," he wrote. She could almost picture that big grin of his plastered on his lips as he mocked her.

That did not mean she'd let him win. "Oh I know, it means you've been thinking about me then,"

"... No comment,"

Lucy grinned.

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 1490. So sorry for the long wait! And sorry again because I don't know how to feel about this chapter! I tried to write their chats like real Skype chats, like the ones I have with my friends, but I tried not to write things like "lmao", "lol," "omg", "rip", "tbh" because maybe some people wouldn't understand and it'd look awful. Anyways, this story is getting darker or is it just me? This was supposed to be fluffy... I'll try to follow up a schedule I did myself because I have a lot of things I need to write, so sorry, hopefully we'll see each other soon! Thank you so much everyone! I can't believe this is so close to 400 follows!**_

 _ **Shout outs to (for bearing with Gajevy ^^ glad you liked it!)= Requipmage1255 - PhantomPierce-Okamoto - NaLu x Buckets - LavenderMoonRose -shvartzit - - LePengwen - Fusion0104 - fanakatsuki - Rose Tiger - katherinelim - Death-Queen-Anubis17 -ChristineLel - Person - VIPluvFT - TheCaptainOfShips - KaUiA - SingingAngel327 - NamesAreFutile - SpiceyRamen - snickermoon814 - XxAceLawxX - Lexie and the anime - Loreechan - GummiBears824 - leiyn - TopazDesiertoFleur - FlameDragonHime - wishyouweremedontya - SkyLine1912 - MyMelody - bloodychuu - fangirlsweg -misssbehavin - bloodrayne766 - AnimeHime126 - Kelsicole2194 - charliebubble.**_

 _ **Also, friendly reminder that when you tell me to update, I'll update slower :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**YouLove**_

* * *

 _in magnolia_

* * *

And in the days, even weeks, to come, Natsu found himself drowning in the calmness of not being so alone anymore.

After that first, accidental conversation where Happy had to interrupt and put dirt in his keyboard, forcing him to change to his phone and making all kind of typos, while being awkward, he'd found… a friend.

If he could really call a friend to a person he'd never met before.

But Lucy, that weirdo, had become something he'd always be waiting for. No matter the time, the place, the circumstances, he was always taking a glance to his phone, checking if the white light would pop out, meaning she had texted him.

When he had become so desperate like that, he didn't know. Maybe since Igneel died so many years ago? Probably.

And that had left him with a big hole in his chest, making him feel all empty every second of the day. He'd lived to find something, someone who could make it if only a bit smaller, to fill him again.

He'd tried many things to feel better, for so long now.

He'd lived to Igneel's teachings, trying to live to the fullest, smiling, making people happy, studying hard to achieve his dream. The study part had always been the hardest for him. He still didn't know what he wanted to be when older, but Igneel… he was a lovely doctor, always telling him that no matter what, he wanted to build a good future for Natsu.

 _Such a liar_ , Natsu thought, leaning on the wall of the apartment, one hand inside a pocket and the other putting the coke glass to his lips, all while smiling with a hint of sadness. If he wanted a good future for him, then he shouldn't have died, right? He should have taken care of his own illness and continue to live, for everyone's sake.

But no, he went there and died, leaving him all alone. It was only a ray of luck that Weisslogia, Sting's dad, took him in. Everyone throughout his whole life had told him how such a pain he was, so when Igneel disappeared, he was ready to give up.

But for some reason… he didn't. He continued to live on. Not feeling anything at all, that was for sure, but he just went on with it.

And with time people came… Gildarts, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Laxus, Gajeel. They reminded him family was still there, open to hug him once more, no matter the pain, the loss, the tears. They were a support to keep him there, even if for a short time. Because Gildarts went to continue his eternal journey, Erza got engaged with the man of her dreams, Gray moved to another city, the Strauss had to move too, due to Mira's celebrity life, Laxus went to college far away, and Gajeel lived in the next town.

Natsu appreciated all of their actions with him, like sending him messages often, checking on him. But he knew it was not the same as before. He was another pain for them, he was sure of it.

And then he started a new thing. His YouTube channel.

He'd watched in a TV, on those news programs, about people who uploaded videos on the internet about anything they wanted. He got curious. He watched. He liked.

And he started doing the same.

He didn't mean for anyone to watch them. He just got his phone camera ready and filmed everything he wanted. From pranks, to casual things, to his rants. And he put them on the internet, because he wanted to watch them all when he felt down or got older. But for some odd reason someone watched those, and when he blinked he started having subscribers.

He didn't let it stop from doing what he wanted. Let people watch, he didn't care. He had nothing to hide, or that's what he thought. With time people stared asking him things, so he did his best answering those that didn't give out personal information.

And slowly he started watching his friends' videos. He found out that almost everyone got the same idea, and it made him feel safer, somehow. There were people there that knew him, too. And it was a way to keep in touch with what happened with them.

And then he found her.

She was all kind smile and nice laugh, with a golden halo always encircling her. But he saw it, in one moment, the true eyes she had. Sad, nervous, tired. But she continued.

He was inspired.

Natsu squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He was again letting things from the past come back at him. He was already tired enough from that math class to make his mind think harder. He was exhausted.

He put down the glass in the sink, already grimacing at the reminder that he didn't even have time to sleep. He needed to wash the dishes and then call the delivery, because he was in no mood for cooking. Sting was lucky to have Yukino cook for him.

He groaned loudly, scaring Happy in the process. The cat had come back safe and sound after jumping from the window weeks ago, in that fateful day where he'd talked with Lucy. Her weird presence always helped him feel a little bit better. After all, for now at least, she was only words in his phone screen.

Really opportunes words in his phone screen.

His phone vibrated over his bed, and he gladly picked it up. She had said she was in class before, and even with him teasing her about being a nerd and listening to school, she still refused to take her phone out.

It was really boring without her, but who was him to change her ways?

"Not because I suck at Maths means I should not listen!" Lucy typed. Her weird emojis always accompanied her texts. It was so Lucy, he didn't know why.

At least, now he could say she seemed more at ease while talking to him. He was glad.

"Whatever Luce," he wrote back. "Are you out of school now?"

"Yup," she said.

He bit his lip. He wondered if it was okay to ask her something he'd been meaning to ask her for some time now.

"Oh my God, you wouldn't believe what happened to my friend Levy!" Lucy said. He frowned. His time passed.

Lucy had talked about Levy a lot of times before, and Natsu actually kind of meet her, if he hadn't gone mad that day, so he knew very well what Lucy was talking about.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well," she said. "Do you know _IronMetal_? I think you do,"

"Yeah," he said, scowling. Maybe he'd forgotten to tell her he was his cousin, but since he didn't consider it that important, he didn't mention it.

"He started talking to Levy by Skype today!" Lucy wrote. He could picture her bright smile, the excitement in her voice. Those emojis helped too.

He didn't understand why, though. "So?"

"Natsuuu," she wrote. He loved it when she wrote his name like that. "Did you already forget about what I told you?"

"You always talk a lot, so don't expect me to remember it all weirdo," he shook his head, grinning. Suddenly he wasn't so tired as before.

"Ughh, fine," she said. "I told you I think _IronMetal_ (I think his name's Gajeel) likes Levy,"

He snorted. To imagine his cousin, all height and muscular and piercings, blushing and thinking about a tiny girl like Levy was an imagine he didn't want to remember.

"Why do ya think that?" he asked curiously. As far as he'd get to know her, he knew Lucy's imagination was wild, and most of the time, rather funny.

"Because," she started, "they flirt all the time! Seriously, sometimes it's kind of annoying… But they're also really cute when they talk! I looked through Levy's phone the other day, and you should see them 'bicker' through YouTube comments… Sometimes I think they're hopeless,"

"So do they bicker or flirt?" Natsu asked, confused.

"It's… they bicker flirting," Lucy answered.

"What is that?"

"Umm, I don't know how to explain," Lucy said. "But the thing is, I think there's future for them," and there went her emojis.

"No way," Natsu actually laughed, again at the picture of Gajeel, in love, holding a bouquet of red roses to a girl while blushing. "If they were to end up together, Levy would have to see Gajeel's face all the time, and even listen to him sing!"

"I think Levy likes Gajeel's voice…" Lucy said.

"No way!" Natsu said, laughing harder. Oh, if only Gajeel knew. "So does Levy like him? Are you serious?"

"Well…" Lucy said. "She'll kill me for telling you this, but I think her crush on him is big now,"

"I never thought someone would like that bastard," Natsu shook his head, smiling.

"Saying that makes me think you really know him," Lucy said.

Natsu blinked. "Oh, did I never tell you Gajeel's my cousin?"

"You didn't!" Lucy said in caps. He wondered it it was a big revelation. He hadn't thought it was that important.

"Sorry?" he wasn't sure. He sat in his bed, scratching above his hip, under his shirt, wondering what was happening. Those moments when messages couldn't be enough to clear it up for him made him wish harder that they could meet personally.

Or maybe it was a bad idea. One thing was texting, but being face-to-face was completely different. And the last thing he needed was Lucy thinking he was weirder than he seemed, and she leaving him alone was not something he wanted or needed at the moment.

"It's okay," she said. "I just didn't know. Does Gajeel live in Magnolia? Sorry if it's a weird ask!"

"Umm, no, he lives in Oak Town," his heart skipped a beat.

If she wanted to know if he lived in Magnolia that meant Levy also lived there, and if Levy lived there and was friends with Lucy then it meant Lucy also lived in Magnolia, the same city where he lived?

He groaned, running a hand through his hair and lying down in the bed. He was overthinking stuff now. Since when Natsu Dragneel did that?

Happy jumped over next to him and caressed his neck with his blue fur. Natsu smiled brightly at him and scratched him under the ears, right in that spot where the cat loved.

"Ohh, I see," Lucy typed. He saw her writing, then deleting, then writing again. He was already nervous when she finally sent her next text. "... and you?"

His eyes widened a little. Never since they started talking she'd asked something so personal. It was shocking, but weirdly, not uncomfortable.

He smiled. "South Magnolia."

She'd asked what he'd wanted to ask for so long. "I see! Levy once told me she saw you in her trip there, but I wasn't sure if I had to believe it or not,"

"Yeah! I remember seeing her too!" he said. "But I think I never saw you around,"

"We're actually from North Magnolia," Lucy wrote.

She was only a train away. Too bad he had motion sickness.

"Woah," he said. "I… it's kind of surprising,"

"Yeah," she typed, "I would have never expected it to be honest,"

Natsu took a deep breath and started to type his answer, but then he deleted it. Maybe, even after three months of constant talking weren't enough to meet. He didn't want to scare her with asking her something like that. Maybe, maybe some day in the future.

"Same," he simply answered. Happy licked his ear, making him jump in surprise at the contact of his wet tongue and his skin. But it was enough to remind him of his duties."I need to go make lunch, bye!"

He was already closing the app when she suddenly texted, "Wait!"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We can start a call," Lucy proposed, "so you don't feel alone while cooking!"

Natsu gulped.

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 2022. Thanks for reading, and for your constant support! This story would not be the same without your lovely words, thank you so so much! And as you can see, this story is progressing rather quickly... well, it's because I kind of lost a bit of inspiration for this, and I don't want it to turn out long! Maybe around 20 chapters? What do you guys think?**_

 _ **Also, if any of you is in the Akatsuki no Yona fandom, I'd love if you can check my new fic, it's called roads &trips! Thank you!**_

 _ **Special thanks to PinkFireandGoldenStars for reviewing every chapter last time! Love you~~**_

 _ **Shout Outs to: Requipmage1255 (you're always first because you're the first one to review! Also I'm not senpai *blush*) - Grimnack - MarSofTheGalaxies - wishyouweremedontya - LePengwen - PhantomPierce-Okamoto - SingingAngel327 - 567random - Rose Tiger - NightKnight13 - MehKitty - cloudcather - NaLu x Buckets - PrincessMophia - KaUiA - brooke315 - SENDMETONALUHELL - LavenderMoonRose - kirby42280 - Kaneki'sSpicyThigh's - shippinginjune - Zoe The Fairy - Lyonsgirl - animegirl549 - Orangeblossom Asakura - Guest - SkyLine1912 - TopazDesiertoFleur -Person.**_


End file.
